Cum sa iti dresezi dragonul Wiki
In cartea dragonilor si in How to train your dragon filmul cam toti dragoni au tipuri unice de a sufla substante. Faptul ca fiecare dragon are cate o arma speciala diferita de a altor dragoni, toti dragoni sunt unici. Aici sunt cateva exemple de dragoni si armele lor mortale. Tipuri de foc dragoni Calareti dragonilor/Aparatorii insulei Furia noptii Focul Furiei noptii este un fel de bomba sonica solida de flacari purpuri si alb-albastrui. O combinatie de Oxigen si Acetilena. La impact, bomba explodeaza. Explozia are culoarea albastru spre purpuriu si este de o noanta de portocaliu in mijloc. Bomba poate exploda chiar daca nu se loveste de un obiect solid, adica poate exploda chiar si in aer. De asemenea, o flacara de Furia noptii poate fi sustinuta de aer si zbura o perioada mai indelungata. Este posibil ca o Furia noptii sa sufle acest fel de bomba longeviva mai greu decat o bomba normala pentru ca este foarte posibil sa o combine cu o substanta din corp, ori o sufla mai greu fiindca trebuie sa astepte cateva momente s-o supraincalzeasca pentru a o face mai puternica.Este posibil ca focul Furiei noptii sa fie chiar mai fierbunte decat cel al Naprcii mortale, dupa cum au spus vikingi. Pentru ca combinatia de Acetilena si Oxigen poate arde mai tare decat 6500 C*.Atat de fierbinte incat ar putea cu usurinta topii otelul. Iar Naparca mortala pare ca sufla foc ce arde in jur de 5600 C*.Focul Furiei noptii este destul de Ionizat pentru a crea o mini- explozie. Bomba acestului dragon pare sa emita acelasi efect ca explozia dintre un licid si gaz. Este posibil ca Furia noptii sa poata sufla bombe cu temperaturi diferite, nu doar super fierbinti. Pentru a arunca in aer unele lucruri sau pentru ai da unui zbor acrobatic umpic de stralucire,Stirbul foloseste bombe mai mici si nu prea fierbinti, deoarece poate controla caldura bombei aruncate. Insa daca vrea sa doboare un inamic foloseste bombe puternice si cu o temperatura ridicata. Este destul de posibil ca numarul de lovituri al Furiei noptii sa fie 6, insa nu este sigur fiindca de multe ori a fost vazut sufland mai multe. Probabil ca limita de foc este 6 pentru un anumit tip de bombe, si pentru cele mai puternice limita este mai mare,probabil infinita. Naparca mortala Focul Naparci mortale este foarte fierbinte. Poate topi metal si poate crapa pietre. Focul Naparci mortale contine Magnezium. Cea ce inseamna ca focul ei este de culoarea stacojiu deschis cu scantei stralucitoare. Magneziumul arde undeva la 5600 C *. Naparcile pot sufla foc fara a inspira adanc mai intai cum fac multi alti dragoni. Doar deschide gura si sufla focul, o abilitate destul de speciala pe care nu o au multi dragoni. Sunt capabile de a mentine focul in gura fara al sufla afara mult timp ca o lanterna. Deobicei, Naparcile prefera sa arunce spini in loc de foc. Oracaitorul si Hotburple (au acelasi tip de foc) (in engleza,va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Focul Oracaitorului este foarte special. Acest dragon mai intai mananca pietre, pe care le topeste in stomac, apoi le scuipa sub forma de lava incinsa. Substanta folosita la topirea pietrelor este Heptan ori Oxigen. lava este aruncata cu mare putere si poate crea mari dezastre dupa ce isi atinge tinta. Probabil un scut nu te poate salva de lava daca nu este unul special fiindca loviturile de lava au un fel de impuls care le face sa treaca prin obstacole pana isi ating tinta dorita de Oracaitorul cu pricina. Lava va trece prin foarte multe obstcole pana va atinge ceva destul de greu cat sa o opreasca. Hidosul Spate-zimtat Hidosul Spate-zimtat are cea mai interesante cale de a produce foc. Diferit de alti dragoni care sufla gaze cu diferite efecte, Hidosul Spate-zimtat are doua capete, unul care sufla gaz inflamabil iar celelalt care il apinde cu o scanteie. Acest gaz este produs de Amonium Nitrat combinat cu Anhidru si Hidrazina, care are un efectul de a exploda si de a produce un nor dens de fum. Aceste elemente chimice produc un fel de ceata verzuie-gri. Este confirmat ca ceata aceasta contine parfum de Noxtious. Este destul ca cineva sa il inhaleze si poate simti instant starea de greata. Dupa ce gazul a acoperit o portiune dorita de dragon, cu o scanteie de la celalalt cap se produce explozia. In plus, in lupte, Spatele-zimtat de cele mai multe ori va castiga fiindca ei nu sunt imbolnaviti de propriul gaz si nici raniti de scanteile propri. Cosmarul monstruos Cosmarul monstruos are unul dintre cel mai periculos foc. Este alcatuit din gel de Kerossen, diferit de alti dragoni care produc foc din gaz, Cosmarul monstruos produce un lichid care aprinde focul. Focul emis de Cosmarul monstruos este defept un lichid inflamabil ce arde. Acest foc poate fi foarte destructibil daca este suflat peste case ori campuri, dar nu este chiar cel mai cald foc deoarece nu poate topi de exemplu o usa de otel. Cosmarurile pot sta in foc si se pot inveli in el ca intr-o patura calda. Focul lui Colt de foc nu este atat de cald pentrca nu il parjoleste pe calaretul sau, ci doar il arde. Daca focul nu este suflat cum trebuie sau este suflat pe o suprafata prea dura, este posibil ca el sa se intoarca catre dragon deoarece focul este respins de obiect si redirectionat, insa nu este posibil sa loveasca dragonul pentru ca focul ar fi slabit de la impactul cu suprafata dura si nu ar mai fi avut putere sa se reintoarca catre dragon si sa-l loveasca. Teroarea teribila Teroarea teribila are propriul stil de atacare cu foc. Focul este aruncat fix la tinta cu viteza unui glont de foc si poate pluti mult timp in aer pana se loveste de ceve. Focul este scuipat cu precizie mortala si nu poate rata. Este confirmat ca atunci cand ei urmeaza sa sufle foc se aude un mic hasait. Moartea rosie Moartea rosie este un dragon special, iar focul sau este lafel de special. Un singur foc ar distruge jumatate din Insula Tontului. Focul sau se extinde foarte repede si este de coloarea portocaliu. Foul dragonului acesta creaza mai multa cenusa decat orice alt foc al unui alt dragon cunoscut, asemanator cu eruptia unui vulcan. Acest foc produce mai multa cenusa decat fum. Este un dragon foarte special mai ales fiindca este printre singurii dragoni al caror foc emite fum chiar si in timp ce este suflat. Moartea rosie inspira adanc inainte de a sufla foc. Fix dupa ce a fost suflat, focul este albastrui dar se transforma repede in oranj. Focul Mortii rosi poate pluti prin aer o jumatate de mila dupa ce a fost suflat. Grapple grounder (in engleza) Grapple grounder poate scuipa mingii albastru-luminat, posibil de electricitate ori plasma sonica. Poate arunca mai multe bombe albastre in acelasi timp. Mingiile au un scut metalic in jurul lor, distrugand astfel aproape orice (lucruri ori victime). Aceste bombe stralucitoare sunt de marinea unui pepene, puternice ca un buldozer si au forta unei mini-tornade. Stiind toate acestea despre bombele suflate de Grapple grounder, putem fi aproape siguri ca mingiile sunt de electricitate. Daca Grapple grounder inspira puternic, ori isi incarca destul de tare bomba, aceasta va deveni neagra, iar la impact va fi mai dezastroasa decat bombele albastre. Moartea soptita Focul Mortii soptite ia forma unor inele de foc galbene. De asemenea este capabil si sa scuipe foc normal. Snaptrapper (in engleza) Se stie ca Snaptrapper arunca acid si emite un miros dulce de ciocolata. Mirosul parfumat de ciocolata este numit Gazul lui Snaptrapper. Nu sufla foc. Timberjack (in engleza) Timberjack scuipa foc similar cu cel al Cosmarului monstruos. Insa este mai fierbinte si mai involburat. Este confirmat ca dupa arderea unei bucati de pamant, pe acea parte de pamant vor ramane semne de arsura frumoase ca ale lui Typhoomerang. Timberjack poate fi vazut incalzindu-se cu propriul sau foc, intr-o fotografie. Clocot turbat Clocot turbat nu sufla foc.Acest dragon traieste in apa,deci nu poate sufla foc ori cum. Mai intai,acest dragon isi umplle gura, ca de pelinan, cu apa incalzita in stomac, apoi scuipa apa clocotita ca un jet foarte puternic pe prada/victimele sale. Dragonul isi ia numele de la abilitatea asta. Apa este atat de clocotita, incat poate topi carnea de pe oasele prazii/victimelor sale numai cu o suflare. Tunetorul In loc sa scuipe foc, Tunetorul elibera un sunet sonic ce poate omori un om de aproape. Acest dragon este foarte curajos. Tunetorul emite un sunet sonic care este cunoscut dupa faptul ca este ascutit si asurzitor. Sunetul trece prin aer si poate impinge obstacole si inamici cu o viteza uimitoare. Se stie ca sunetul produs de el poate ucide un om de la apropiere, dar poate crea dezastre imense de asemenea. Dupa auzirea acestui sunet, timpanul unui om ar trebui sa se rupa. Sunetul are destula puetre pentru a scufunda o barca de marime medie si de a ridica o turma de mistreti salbatici in aer. Este mult mai posibil ca sunetul Tunetorului sa fie mai devastator sub apa. Dupa cum inoata in apa, Tunetorul este un ammfibian gigantic. Cum spune legenda, Tunetorul isi ia puterea de la insusi Thor .Sunetul eliberat de acest dragon poate fi auzit de la mile distanta. Cand puii de Tunetor se nasc, oul lor explodeaza si creaza o mica explozie care poate arunca un om la cativa metri. Tipatul este capabil de a respinge atacuri pentru a se apara. Uni dragoni par sa fie imuni la sunetul Tunetorului ori pot fi foarte putin afectati de el ca si Moartea soptita. Daca Tunetorul isi concentreaza sunetul sonic fix pe un om,este foarte probabil ca l-ar dobori. Tipatul Tunetorului pare ca ar afecta mai mult dragonul Tipat moartal decat Moartea soptita. Aripa iute Aripa iute poate scuipa acid verde, galgait si lipisios care poate topi majoritatea substantelor si obiectelor. Aripa iute poate scuipa mai multe mingi de acid in acelasi timp. Acidul este foarte periculos si poate trece cu usurinta prin copacii din padure, dar nu poate trece prin metal. Dragonul pare sa fie imun la propriul acid deoarece este vazut mergand prin el fara a da semne de durere. Dar in alte video-uri, Aripa iute este vazuta sufland foc. Boneknapper (in engleza) Bonekanpper are un foc care poate fi distins de focul altor dragoni. Similar Mortii rosi, Boneknapper inspira adanc inainte de a sufla focul sau imens ce emite fum. Focul sau nu pare a fi foarte fierbinte deoarece calaretii dragonilor pot supravietui foarte aproape de focul sau cum este vazut in video-ul The legend of the Boneknapper dragon. Dea asemenea focul scuipat se revarsa pestre suprafata cu pricina ca niste valuri. Parjol Parjol scuipa un foc electric albui atunci cand corpul sau se incarca cu energie statica. Cand dragonul isi scuipa focul, electricitatea se arcuieste in gura Parjolului si straluceste de la gazul ce formeaza focul pentru lovituri. Are unul dintre cele mai unice tipuri de lovituri, deoarece intr-o lovitura este si foc foarte fierbinte, dar si curent electric. Deasemenea, focul contine si Ozon. Typhoomerang(Taifumeranng) Typhoomerang zboara ca o tornada arzatoare de foc involburat. Este capabil sa creeze o gigantica forma de arsura cu focul sau. Focul de asemenea actioneaza ca ingrasamantul, deoarece dupa ce plantele sunt arse de foc, ele vor creste si vor deveni mai fertile. Monstrii sufocanti cu fum Sufocanti cu fum scuipa foc si fum. '''Foc' Sufacantii cu fum au un foc foarte fierbinte. Focul este atat de fierbinte incat poate topi chiar si metalul pentru ajuta dragonii sa-si faca cuibul. Focul niciodata nu a fost folosit ca o arma pentru Sufocantii cu fum; poate fiindca nu are forta focului altor dragoni, pentru ca focul le curge Sufocantilor din gura ca un rau, nu ca un gheizer. De asemenea, este foarte probabil ca focul sa dispara de la distanta mica. ' ' Fumul ' '''Monstrii sufocanti cu fum emit nori densi de fum din gura lor pentru a crea un nor negru de ceata si a se ascunde in el. Sunt destul de misteriosi pentru a semana cu fantomele ori alte creaturi supranaturale precum ''Monstrii cetii. Fumul care este emis de corpul lor este similara cu jaceta de foc emisa de Cosmarului monstruos. Tipatul mortii Tipatul mortii poate arunca opt mingi de foc intr-o singura secunda, ori chiar mai repede,precum o masina de curuit. De fiecare data cand Tipatul mortii arunca o minge de foc, gulerul sau de pe cap este acoperit de flacari, iar la impact mingiile de foc explodeaza creand un foc. Aceste mingi de foc par de asemenea sa fie foarte puternice, deoaresce una din ele a distrus un turn din Insula Tontului dintr-o lovitura. Para-cosmarul Para-cosmarul scuipa praf albastru neon ce are efect de inghetare instsanta victimele destul timp cat dragonul sa le doboare. Poate ingheta prada imediat, paralizarea este creata de anchilozarea corpului, facand muschii corpului sa nu mai poata reactiona. Daca praful este absorbit de corp, muschii sunt paralizati. Victimele devin stralucitoare, pana ce corpul se trezeste din paralizia temporara. Viermii de foc Ca si Cosmarul monstruos, Viermii de foc sunt capabili de asi aprinde corpul si de a stralucii in intuneric de asemenea. Focul pe care ei il emit arde mai tare decat soarele, cea ce inseamna ca focul lor este chiar mai fierbinte decat focul cu Magneziu al Naparci mortale. Viermi de foc nu par ca ar sufla foc. Regina ' Regina Viermilor de foc este capabila sa scuipe fluxuri de foc fierbinte si scantei ca niste artificii mici. Bewilderbeast (in engleza),(va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Bewilderbeast poate mentine o cantitate masiva de apa din ocean in pungutele de pe gatul sau. Respiratia sa este foarte rece, deoarece corpul sau ingheata apa, apoi poate scuipa gheata cu o forta uimitoare pentru asi lovi tinta, iar gheata scuipata poate rupe stanci imense. Unele site-uri au mentionat ca Bewilderbeast sufl foc. De asemenea,el poate scuipa si curenti puternici de apa. Stormcutter (in engleza),(va aparea in How to train your dragon 2 ) Stormcutter poate sufla spirale de foc foarte puternice si stralucitoare ce pot produce un incendiu devastator dintr-o singura suflare. Rumblehorn (in engleza) (va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Rumblehorn scuipa foc ce ajunge la distante foarte indepartate ce are forma unor proiectile de foc care explodeaza la impact. Poate scuipa si foc normal. Hobblegrunt (in engleza) (va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Hobblegrunt scuipa Etan Expectorat. Asta inseamna ca scuipa foc ce contine un lichid consistent, similar cu cel al Cosmarului monstruos. Seashocker (in engleza) (va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Seashocker este un dragon unic ce scuipa fulgere paralizante. Acest dragon isi utilizeaza abilitatea pentru defensiva si ofensiva si marirea sanselor de a castiga lupte si eficienta de hranire.Avand abilitati similare cu cele ale tiparilor, Seashocker este singurul dragon, impreuna cu Typhoomerang caruia nu-i este frica de tipari . Scuttleclaw (in engleza) (va aparea in How to train your dragon 2) Se pare ca Scuttleclaw este capabil sa scuipe foc verzui. Fara foc! Exista un dragon ce nu poate sufla nici-o substanta, el are alte metode de aparare. Acest dragon care nu are atacul special al orcarui dragon se numeste Speed stinger (in engleza). Imagini Furia noptii ' ''' night fury blllllast-e.png|Bomba sonica Dragon's bbblaaastp-ngeered=p.jpg|Bomba sonica night-fury'.png|Lovitura plasma About to fire.jpg|Furia noptii gata sa loveasca 'Naparca mortala ' Grump.png|Focul Naparcii mortale ' ' ''' Oracaitorul Categorie:Tunetorul